ultra_z_battle_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Robo-Frog
Robo-Frog is an OC made by Golden Moustache. Info Robo-Frog was a robot made by the government to roam around cities for security,and prevent destruction. He was also given the order to fight and capture 701,who he fought before being destroyed,but Robo-Frog's AI was transfered to another body. Various fights,and various deaths of Robo-Frog,eventually 701 made a deal with Robo-Frog,and managed to calm him down,the robot was even ok with working with 701 at certain times as long as it was necessary. Robo-Frog then joined 701's team,becoming part of the "heroes" who protect the earth. Appearance A gray colored robotic anthromorph frog with two erect lines where a nose would be,and also wearing white gloves and gray shoes. Personality He usually doesn't show much emotion,he can talk however,but doesn't really show emotions like anger,or sadness,although he can understand them. He can learn and adapt also. Powers and Abilities Scanning: Robo-Frog is capable of scanning an opponent for a power level,scan them for weaknesses,and also to copy their powers.when copying their powers,Robo-Frog can also copy and gain their stats and arsenal combining them with his own,along with equipment and forms,he also can do it with even biological beings,he even could copy 701's sword's powers and abilities. Super strenght: Comparable to 701,has shown in some cases to be stronger than him and overpower him. Super durability: Robo Frog is very durable,he has tanked missiles,90 billions nukes,the heat of the sun,living in a star,and tanked a supernova while on a mission,he also took hits from 701 and took the explosion of a galaxy,he also tanked the explosion of a white hole and four black holes combined thrown at him,he also survived the destruction of a planet,he also tanked all the radiation inside the nukes without effort,he also has 701's durability,survived being thrown at the sun. Kinetic energy absorption: He can absorb and steal kinetic energy,including speed. Super speed: Robo-Frog has moved 70x times over all around the earth,and even split the planet in two,he even ran through an infinite multiverse in two nanoseconds,his AI can also react at 0.1% seconds and have thoughts go at attoseconds,he also outran an omnipresent prison,and has ran through 70 billions of solar systems all at once in three seconds. Intelligence: Robo-Frog can adapt to become intelligent as his enemy,in general,his intelligence is enough to know and sense threats,and sense danger. Shapeshifting: Robo-Frog is capable of shapeshifting into someone after scanning their appearance. Invisibility: Self explanatory,he can turn invisible. Missiles: He can shoot missiles from his chest,going at his speed,they also can ignore durability. Regeneration: He regenerated from 0.2% mass of his body,and regenerated from hits from the sword of Xyrencos,he also has 701's regeneration and regenerated from being completely vaporized. Flight: He can float and fly. Mind transfer: He can transfer his mind into another robotic body,but only his bodies,they are all put in a pocket dimension which his AI can access. Telekinesis: He can rip someone's limbs off with telekinesis and throw them away. Has all the powers and abilities of the Sword of Xyrencos. Energy manipulation: The same as 701's,he also can create a durability ignoring sword with it. He has 701's electricity manipulation. He can stop time and create black holes. Defeated a 6th dimensional being called Anti-Reality who could destroy a whole infinite multiverse and curbstomped Five,Anti-Reality also could punch through reality and was about to turn it in non existence,and also was beyond time and space,and also could turn whole infinite multiverses into a sandwich,and could clone himself,along with traveling through dimensions,going through 6000 billions multiverses,manipulate the laws of reality and the universe and manipulate everything so that he could win,and could manipulate fate,along with merging whole infinite multiverses together,creating a complex multiverse,and tanked hits from the sword of Xyrencos for a while,and could regenerate instantly from damage,he also was virtually immortal,capable of resurrecting himself from the death if he died,but Robo-Frog managed to kill him eventually with the power of the sword and put him down for good,ignoring his immortality. With the power of the sword of Xyrencos,he can also manipulate concepts and delete them,he can also restore his own concept. Came back from being erased from existence after some seconds. Destroyed the moon in one punch. He also punched through reality. He also can teleport. Invulnerable to hacking. Doesn't really get tired as he's a robot. His AI adapts and learns to techniques and moves as the fight goes on. Has the potential to beat 701. His pocket dimension containing other Robo-Frog bodies his AI can transfer itself in contains 1000 bodies. Reactive Evolution: He can develop defenses to protect himself against a threat and also counter attacks,even against omnipresent ones. Can catch bullets with his hands and throw them,he can also,like 701,react to them in picoseconds. Tanked the force of black holes. Can manipulate someone's fate with the power of the sword of Xyrencos He's a robot so he doesn't feel pain. Weaknesses Weak to water. Defeated by 701 via being smarter and could create better strategies. Not immune to his electricity manipulation. Weak to magic,although his reactive evolution could counter it,it can actually also depend on the magic itself,like what is being used. His pocket dimension can be destroyed and with magic it can be locked so that Robo-Frog cannot access it,and eventually,he will run out of bodies. Other reality warping can counter his power of the sword of Xyrencos. Not immune to his own durability ignoring sword.